Watakushi no Aisuru
by Demonwing12846
Summary: A forbidden moment between two male lovers, who should be in class.


Title: Watakushi no Aisuru

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 05-02-2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters. Kazuki Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha!  
Warnings: Male-Slash, PWP.  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX  
Pairings: Ryo x ? (Zane?)  
Type: One-Shot  
OCs: None… Damnit!  
Summary: A forbidden moment between two lovers who should be in class.  
Beta/Editor: Purkle-sama & Klepto-sama  
Words: 1322

Before he could say or do anything about it, Ryo's back hit the wall with a thud. Gazing down at his impatient lover, he opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it, snorting in amusement as his white blazer was unbuttoned and his pants unsnapped. His aqua colored eyes could only watch, a grunt piercing his lips as he witnessed his attacker fall to his knees. Deep, dark, brown irises stared into his own, as the other male pulled his pants down, unleashing his swollen, pulsating member from within its prison.

Placing his hands on his beloved's shoulders; his eyes showing the confusion he was undergoing as he watched the dark-haired male breath in his hand before wrapping it around his penis.

"You don't want to feel something cold against your flesh, do you?"

Ryo snorted, it appeared that his devilish lover was more insightful at this point than he was. The bluenet's breath even started to pitch as his cock was gently squeezed, rubbed, and lovingly handled. Ryo threw his head back against the wall, groaning. His eyes grew a bit heavy as his cock was licked, teased and encircled by the other's warm, wet tongue. He was growing harder, hotter, heavier by the moment, and he honestly didn't know how much longer he could take it before his body decided to explode. He was then engulfed, entangled in his lover's excruciatingly sweet and talented mouth.

Leaning his head forward once more, Ryo tried to concentrate focusing his eyes back on the other male. Long, dark, lashes adorned the closed lids of his slightly tanned face. Moving his hands, Ryo encircled the other's shoulder blades, then brought one of his hands back over to gently rub the back of his love's neck and entangle his fingers in long, dark-brown threads of silky-smooth hair. Feeling his lover hum and bob around his swollen member, Ryo could only moan more.

The vision was so sweet and tender, yet his beloved still contained the capacity to think clearly enough to pull his pants completely down. Lifting his legs one-by-one, Ryo allowed him to remove his slacks and his underwear. Delicate, smooth hands then traced up his thighs, moving to then squeeze and grip his hips as the other boy continued to bob his head, picking up the pace and the pressure as he did so. Ryo shook his head. This had to stop now, or he was going to come before he even got the chance to be inside of this incredible, insatiable creature. Pulling on his lover's dark tresses a bit, but not too harshly, in order to gain his attention, Ryo uttered one breathless demand, "Up!"

Taking a moment to delve his tongue inside the small dip that housed his lover's pre-come, lick it up, and teasingly let the turgid organ pop out of his mouth, the brunet complied. Raising to a standing position, the boy moved forward, pasting his athletic upper body to that of his companions in order to steal a sweet and rather steamy open-mouthed kiss.

Ryo kindly shoved the upper classman away. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the kiss, mind you; it was just that he wanted something more personal, more physical between them. He was hard up, and he'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted. Reaching forward, the bluenet began to undress the other boy rather quickly. First unbuttoning and peeling off his duster, then unsnapping his pants. The brunet returned the favor in kind. Except that Ryo's pants were already off, and he just had to move Ryo's blazer off his shoulders before it fell to the floor. After a few minutes, both boys were fully naked, kissing, and aiming for Ryo's bed.

As the back of his knees hit the bed, the brunet toppled backwards, his body bouncing off the mattress a bit before stalling. He reached up, rubbing his hands over the curvature of the bluenet's shoulders, arms, and back up around his neck as Ryo bent towards the table drawer next to his bed. Watching his lover pull out their tube of lubricant, he couldn't help but impatiently rub himself against him.

Ryo looked down at the other, his aqua eyes shining in amusement as he opened the cap on the tube and squeezed some of the gel onto his palm. "If the Proctor knew we were doing this…"

"Screw the Proctor!" the dark-haired boy growled. Growing even more impatient as he was made to wait.

"I'd rather screw you."

A smug sense of pride overwhelmed Ryo when the brunet squawked. He obviously wasn't counting on Ryo to be so blunt. However, it was true. Ryo wanted him, and he wanted him now. Kneeling on the bed, he smiled as he lifted his lover's backend. It seemed the other male yearned for him just as bad. His passion was weeping and blushing from excitement, as well as being swollen from lack of attention. Bracing his knees underneath his beloved's hips, Ryo spread his tanned legs wider and positioned his cock at his entrance. His head bent, and his eyes squeezed shut, the bluenet slowly, and even perhaps a bit impatiently, pushed into his love's pliant body.

Hearing a hiss, then a groan pass his ears, Ryo's head snapped up. His analytical gaze tryed to decipher whether or not his companion was in pain. Seeing that there were small tears trickling down his cheeks, Ryo took the backs of his fingers and wiped them away. "Are you alright?" His eyes shown concern for the male beneath him. "I didn't mean to…"

"I'm fine." The other placated. "Just… don't stop. Please?"

His lover's plea was like a vice around his heart. "Fubuki…" Leaning his head down on his companion's one shoulder, he ground out through his teeth, "I need…" The other boy never said a word. He just squeezed Ryo's shoulders with his hands and bucked up into him, burying him a little deeper within his body.

Ryo gasped, feeling the pressure within his groin heighten as his cock entered further into his lover. Trembling a bit, he held Fubuki close, kissing and nibbling the smooth expanse of his throat as he pushed in and pulled out a few times.

Fubuki dug his fingertips into his lover's shoulders, savoring every movement as Ryo entered and withdrew from his body. Throwing his head back, the dark-haired male exposed more of his throat to his partner, whose kisses grew more wild and hungry. He curled his toes, his trapped cock slowly leaking between them. He knew that it wouldn't be much longer before their unknown, forbidden encounter was over.

The bluenet also knew it wouldn't be much longer. He couldn't go slow enough nor was there anyway to prolong the inevitable. Picking up the pace, he enjoyed every moment as Fubuki thrashed his head, raised his chest and pushed forward to slam his body on Ryo's cock in time with the other's thrusts. Fubuki's cries of pleasure were Ryo's undoing, causing the dark-teal haired male to come within his companion. This brought Fubuki over the edge as well, leaving his seed bare over their chests as their bodies heaved in completion.

Both boys lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their affection before Fubuki spoke up in a hoarse voice. "I think… we better get ready. We do have yet to take the exams.

"Even if it means getting chewed out by De Mediz?" Ryo nuzzled Fubuki's neck, gently kissing him before settling into the crook of his neck.

"As eccentric as the Proctor is, even he has to realize that we're his best, and that he's got nothing to complain about."

Fubuki's idol rationalizations never ceased to amaze Ryo. But the bluenet decided to accommodate him, by rising up and heading for the tissue box on his chest of drawers. Preparing to clean up, and head to class. 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
